Conventionally, game apparatuses using positional information have been known. For example, there has been known a game in which, for example, a player moves in the real world, and when the route of the movement satisfies a predetermined condition or when the player approaches a specific position (destination), a privilege is given to the player.
In the game using the positional information as described above, the player himself/herself needs to satisfy the predetermined condition by moving in the real world. That is, the game is premised on that the player himself/herself moves in the real world.
Therefore, it is a feature of the exemplary embodiment to provide a new game program etc. using positional information in the real world, which enables a player to enjoy the game even if the player himself/herself does not move in the real world.
In order to attain the feature described above, the following configuration examples are exemplified.
A configuration example is directed to a computer-readable non-transitory storage medium having stored therein a game program executed by a computer of an information processing apparatus including a positional information acquiring section, and the game program causes the computer to operate as a current position acquiring section, a distance calculating section, and a process executing section. The current position acquiring section is configured to acquire, by using the positional information acquiring section, current position information indicating a current position of the information processing apparatus. The distance calculating section is configured to calculate a distance, in a real space, between a target position that is a position corresponding to a predetermined position in the real space, and a current position indicated by the current position information acquired by the current position acquiring section. The process executing section is configured to execute a predetermined process based on the calculated distance. When a parameter value indicating a virtual movement range of a player satisfies a first condition according to the calculated distance, the process executing section executes a predetermined process based on the calculated distance. The computer-readable storage medium as used herein includes a magnetic medium such as a flash memory, a ROM, or a RAM, or an optical medium such as a CD-ROM, a DVD-ROM, or a DVD-RAM.
According to the above configuration example, it is possible to provide a new game using positional information in the real world, in particular, the distance between the two points.
In another configuration example, the process executing section may include a parameter-adaptive distance calculating section configured to calculate a distance according to the parameter value indicating the virtual movement range of the player. The process executing section may determine that the first condition is satisfied, when the distance calculated by the distance calculating section is equal to or less than the distance according to the parameter value. Alternatively, the process executing section may determine whether or not the parameter value is larger than a value according to the calculated distance, and determine that the first condition is satisfied, when the parameter value is larger than the value according to the calculated distance.
According to the above configuration example, it is possible to execute game processing in which a parameter indicating the action of the player, such as a stamina value of the player, a fuel value, or the like is associated with the distance from the current position to the target position, whereby amusement of the game can be enhanced.
In another configuration example, when the process executing section has executed the predetermined process based on the calculated distance, the process executing section may subtract a value according to the distance from the parameter value indicating the virtual movement range of the player.
According to the above configuration example, amusement of the game can be enhanced.
In another configuration example, the game program may cause the computer to further operate as a parameter value increasing section configured to increase the parameter value indicating the virtual movement range of the player by satisfying a second condition. In addition, an upper-limit value may be set for the parameter value indicating the virtual movement range of the player.
According to the above configuration example, amusement of the game can be enhanced by, for example, increasing the parameter value by utilizing a charging item, or increasing the parameter value by taking a level-up element of the player into the game and raising the level thereof. Alternatively, amusement of the game can also be enhanced by setting an upper-limit value for the parameter value.
In another configuration example, the game program may cause the computer to further operate as a positional relationship presenting screen display section configured to display a positional relationship between the current position and the target position on a screen of the information processing apparatus so that the player can visually recognize the positional relationship. Further, the positional relationship presenting screen display section may display a virtual map, and may display a screen in which a first object is displayed at a position, on the virtual map, corresponding to the current position, and a second object is displayed at a position, on the virtual map, corresponding to the target position. Moreover, there may be a plurality of the target positions, and the game program may further cause the computer to operate as a specification input receiving section configured to receive an input that specifies any of the second objects corresponding to the plurality of the target positions.
According to the above configuration example, it is possible to present the positional relationship between the current position and the target position to the player in an easily understandable manner. Further, when there are a plurality of the target positions, it is possible to cause the player to specify any of the target positions, whereby convenience of the player and amusement of the game can be enhanced.
In another configuration example, the positional relationship presenting screen display section may display, among the second objects, a second object that satisfies a predetermined condition and a second object that does not satisfy the predetermined condition in different display modes.
According to the above configuration example, convenience of the player can be further enhanced, and amusement of the game can be further enhanced.
In another configuration example, the target position may be changed according to a predetermined condition. For example, the target position may be changed according to the lapse of time, or the target position may be moved according to the lapse of time so that the second object moves on the virtual map according to the lapse of time.
According to the above configuration example, even when the player himself/herself scarcely moves, opportunities of execution of the predetermined process based on the calculated distance can be increased, whereby amusement of the game can be further enhanced.
In another configuration example, the information processing apparatus may be a smart device.
According to the above configuration example, it is possible to provide, to the player, a new way to enjoy the game, that is, actually moving on foot in the real world, whereby amusement of the game can be further enhanced.
According to the present embodiment, it is possible to provide a new game using positional information in the real world.